


A prince at her door

by VictorineMarguerite



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorineMarguerite/pseuds/VictorineMarguerite
Summary: Eva doesn't see Aikka for five years, until one day, her door bell rings.





	A prince at her door

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you Camille for beta-ing this fic! And happy new year to everyone who might read this.

Eva doesn't see Aikka for five years, until one day, her door bell rings. She goes to see who it is, and it’s the fucking Prince of Nourasia. 

Eva only says “what the fuck?”. She then realizes those are literally the first words she has told Aikka since she last saw him on Oban. However, it’s a Tuesday morning and until three seconds ago the only thing on her mind was that she was going to be late for class, so that will have to do. 

Aikka looks like, well, Aikka. His face is younger than Eva remembers. She knows Nourasians grow slower than humans on Earth. It’s still odd to feel more like an adult than him. Aikka is slightly taller than her now, though. That’s the case for most teenage boys these days, so Eva is not really surprised. He still has those cute blue eyes. His hair is attached in a high ponytail. He could easily be a female model for underwear or something. He's pretty like a girl.

Also, Eva finally notices, behind Aikka there is a shit ton of policemen and soldiers from the Earth government. There is Canaan, too, who still looks the same: polite and slightly murderous. 

Eva says “uh?”. She really needs to work on being more eloquent. 

“Hello princess.” Aikka smiles. Eva remembers that smile.

____

Turns out Aikka has been on Earth for two weeks for a treaty negotiation. Apparently, Earth and Nourasia are officially friends, or something, now that the Crogs are gone somewhere. For now. Eva is a bit hazy on the details. Don keeps her out of his business with the government. Also, she’s gonna murder him, because he knew about Aikka coming here and didn’t tell her. 

What she knows is that there has been a war between the Crogs and the Nourasians, after the great race. Earth and other planets helped. Very late. Eva can tell how late it was by looking at Aikka’s angry eyes when he speaks about her government. His words tell a different story; Earth is beautiful, its people kind, blabla. He loves the food as well, apparently?

“Bullshit”, says Eva. Then she has to explain to Aikka what bullshit means, because it’s not part of the vocabulary he’s been taught when he learnt French. He smiles again, and this time he looks sad. They managed to convince the government (the government!) that Eva spending time with her friend (her friend!!) wasn’t an intergalactic security issue (when did her life become so fucking weird?). Which means they have an afternoon together before Aikka has to leave for Nourasia again. Evan tries not to resent him for not trying to be in touch earlier. She knows he has a lot to deal with. 

They go to a restaurant that - of course - is owned by the government. There's nobody there except for two employees and Canaan, who seems happy to sip his cup of tea without saying a single word. Eva has coffee, black, without sugar, and orders bacon and eggs. Aikka takes his sweet time choosing from the juice menu. He seems excited by all of those vegetables and fruits he has never heard of. He goes with cucumber, apple and spinach juice. Eva snorts and calls him a hipster. Aikka doesn't get the joke.

They mostly have a nice time. It also feels a bit off. Even though she saved his life and his kingdom, kind of, and shared an intergalactic adventure with him, Eva doesn't know Aikka that much. She can tell he's confused by her. Like how she is mad because Canaan didn’t leave like the other soldiers, because Aikka needs an escort at all time. The prince of Nourasia is used to no privacy at all. Eva feels fucking uneasy. 

There is another elephant in the room, named Jordan. Eva wonders if Aikka has been in touch with him. He's the Avatar, after all. He must care about the fact Nourasians were almost all killed by the Crogs. Right?

Eva doesn't dare ask. If Aikka has seen Jordan, she doesn't want to know, because she might die of jealousy. But if Jordan hasn't reached out to him, if he hasn't gotten involved in this terrible war because his role is to watch, not to intervene, then she doesn't want to know about it either. She likes to remember Jordan like he was on Oban. Hot-headed, generous, brave, sometimes dumb. She also knows that person is long gone. Even if Jordan is still there, somewhere in the galaxy. She's not sure she would want to meet him if she could. She doesn't want to see how much he has changed. 

Above all, she doesn't want to know if Jordan has forgiven her for leaving him on Oban, even though she hasn't forgiven herself yet.

______

The most shocking thing of the day, weirdly, is not that Aikka came to her doorstep. It's that when Canaan goes to the loo, after what seems to Eva the millionth cup of tea he's drank, Aikka looks into her eyes, bends over and asks if he can kiss her.

Eva is surprised but she decides to roll with it. This day can’t get any weirder anyway. She says yes. So Aikka kisses her.

Eva doesn't enjoy it as much as she thought she would. It feels slightly gross, like all first kisses do, in her experience. She has wondered for some time if she might be bi, maybe gay, and that kiss is definitely giving some food to her thoughts. She won't tell Aikka though. She doesn't know how cool Nourasians are with homosexuality. She's betting not a lot. 

His mouth feels hot and wet against her, and yeah, she'll admit, her heart is pounding. She wonders why he's doing this. Does he feel like he has to? That he has to fulfill the prince-falls-for-a-commoner kind of cliché? Has he really thought about her like this, in a hot and wet way, since they left Oban? Eva put her hand on the crane of Aikka's neck and tries to slide her tongue in his mouth. He shudders but doesn't back off. Eva is probably not the first to kiss him like this.

It doesn't last long. Canaan can't take a piss forever. Or maybe he can, if he knows what his student slash fake son is up to. Eva makes a point in bitting Aikka's lower lip when he parts away from her, hard, just so he knows she's not some sort of princess to kiss whenever he wants. She's not fragile. She's not his. She let him kiss her because she wanted to.

“I'm, uh” The fact Aikka stutters after snogging the hell out of her is the first funny thing that happened to Eva in the last 24 hours. So she laughs.

“It's fine”, she answers. Aikka nods quickly. Canaan comes back exactly 2 seconds after that.

______

And then he has to leave. Eva feels like they barely had the chance to talk. She's angry, again, and wants to shout at everybody for preventing this from happening sooner. Aikka says that he's sorry.

“Now that our planets are friends again, maybe we can have my government pay for a super fancy intergalactic telecommunication machine between the two of us?” Eva wonders outloud.

“This is a great idea. I do wish we'd speak more”, Aikka answers. “There are…things that are not easy to tell people in Nourasia. I'd rather tell them to you.”

He doesn't say more. Eva realizes she's probably not the only person who raced in Oban that suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder. That's the term her therapist came up with at least. For Eva, it's mostly shitty things like crying for no reason, terrible nightmares and a deep, deep fear that swallows her whole sometimes, triggered by really dumb stuff like a door slammed too hard. Canaan looks at her and Aikka, and for once he doesn't seem suspicious. He's visibly worried for the prince. And for her? They're both kids who had to deal with an actual war, after all.

Eva tries really hard to think about something else before she cries. 

“Cool, I'll bug my dad until you can get a fancy machine and we can talk all day long. Warning: i might bore you to death by talking about star-racers all the time.”

One last time, Aikka smiles. “It would be an honor.”

He also says “see you soon”. Eva is careful not to think about how not-soon that will be.


End file.
